


Dresses To Dance In

by BigBadTardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pretty Dresses, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadTardis/pseuds/BigBadTardis
Summary: Rose gets into the wardrobe room and decides to try on some of the outfits.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Dresses To Dance In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dittyel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dittyel/gifts).



> Hiiii, I hope you like it Dittyel. Huge thank you to badwolfgay for her help with the ending and charlie_ssos on twitter for the quick read through!

“How long have you had the wardrobe room?” Rose asked one day, peering over the Doctor’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know,” the Doctor said, looking back at her. “Feels like it’s been there forever.”

“How come you never use it? And where do all the clothes come from?” 

“I use it!” The Doctor said, pulling on his suit. “I got this from the wardrobe room!”

“Doctor, you never wear anything else,” Rose said with a laugh. “That doesn’t count.”

“Yes, it does!” 

“Oh come on Doctor, let’s go to the wardrobe room! Don’t you ever just want to see how many clothes you have! It must be thousands!”

“Rose! The wardrobe room isn't exciting to me anymore. I’ve had it for years, but if you want to go have fun in there, then go ahead.” 

Rose hmphed and turned away from him. “I will then!” And she shot off to go hang out in the wardrobe room. The Doctor shrugged and went to go work on TARDIS maintenance. It was a task he wished he had Jack back for, but he didn’t want to risk hurting the TARDIS if he came on board. He worked on the TARDIS for ten more minutes when he heard Rose make a struggling sound. His eyes widened and he ran in the direction of the wardrobe room. 

“Rose!” He called for her. He pressed his ear to the door. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine! Just dropped something on my foot!” 

“I’m coming in!” He pressed on the door and walked in.

“You don’t–” Rose protested when he entered the room. She was wearing a lavender ball gown with her hair up in a low ponytail at the base of her neck. His mouth fell open and he had to manually lift his chin. 

“You look lovely, Rose.”

“For a human?” 

“For anyone.”

He could’ve sworn Rose blushed. 

“Thank you, Doctor.” 

The Doctor looked around and noticed several elaborate dresses hanging from a rack. He had slowly collected them over his hundreds of years of traveling. He hadn’t worn dresses in quite a while, but he had several female companions who found dressing up enjoyable. And, you never know when you’ll need dresses, which was why he still kept them around. At the bottom of the rack, a camera poked out from underneath Rose’s own clothes.

“Were you going to take pictures by yourself?”

“That was the plan,” Rose said, a self-conscious tone to her voice. 

“You know it’ll be hard to get the full outfit in view if you take the pictures yourself?”

“‘Course! I’m not stupid, but,” Rose glanced from the camera and back to him. “Who else was supposed to help me, you said you didn’t want to hang out in the wardrobe room!”

The Doctor sighed. “If you wanted me to take photos then you could’ve just asked me. I would’ve said yes.”

“Oh,” Rose said. “You didn’t seem to like the idea, so I didn’t ask.”

“Well, that’s silly, Rose. You can ask me anything.”

“Really?” She asked, putting her chin up and smiling at him.

“Well,” he said, tugging on his ear. “You remember, ‘your wish is my command.’” He sighed and looked at her. “I’m the same man who told you that, Rose. And you wanting me to take pictures of you is one of the easier things I’ve done.”

“Well, I haven’t exactly asked you this time.” Rose laughed at him. “Fine,” Rose said as she calmed down. “Will you take photos of me in these pretty dresses?” 

The Doctor grabbed the camera off the floor and bowed quickly. “Your wish is my command.” 

***

Rose let the Doctor take a picture of her in the lavender ball gown and then grabbed a green gown off the rack to change into. It had a sweetheart neckline, with golden embroidery across the bodice. The green material was velvet and had fabric underneath the color of cream. Rose loved it. She felt like it would bring out the different colors in her eyes. The gold flecks that had appeared after she had absorbed the Time Vortex. Nothing but an aftereffect, the Doctor had reassured her. Completely harmless. It was simply cosmetic. Rose went into the changing room, which was a circular stand with a red curtain all around it. Rose carefully took the ball gown off, trying not to cause any damage, and held it out for the Doctor to take. 

“Please put this back in the closet!” When Rose felt the weight of the dress shift she removed her hand. “Thank you!” 

“No problem!” He replied. 

Rose practically jumped into her new dress, excited to feel like a fantasy princess. She always felt so luxurious when she put on dresses from the TARDIS. She managed to get the dress zipped up all the way and she stepped out so she could look at herself in the mirror. She could’ve sworn that the Doctor’s mouth was on the floor when she came out, but he quickly realigned his face with how he regularly looked. 

“Do you like it?” Rose asked. 

The Doctor sputtered. “I-I uh I.” The Doctor started to cough and he looked away.

“You okay?” Rose asked.

“Uh huh, yeah,” he said. He turned back around and looked at Rose with a warm look in his eyes. “You look lovely.”

“Thanks!” She said, smiling widely at him. She spun around in her dress to watch the skirt fly off the ground and giggled slightly. She really did feel like a princess. 

The Doctor walked over to where Rose had set the camera and picked it up off the floor.

“How do you want me?” She asked, swishing her skirt around. 

The Doctor tossed the camera in between his hands, avoiding looking at Rose. “However you want.” 

Rose walked forward and rested her hand gently on the Doctor’s forearm. “You’re the expert,” she said with a smile. “Tell me what will photograph best, I want to knock Shareen’s socks off!” She cheered, throwing her hands up. The TARDIS’ light deepened and they flashed onto her. Rose smiled, clasping her hands together. 

“Thanks, Girl,” she said, trying to stop herself from beaming too hard. 

_ Flash. _

Rose turned around with wide eyes. The Doctor set the camera down and smiled his familiar goofy grin. 

“I wasn’t posing.” 

“I know,” the Doctor said, almost smugly, reminding her about the time when he sculpted her completely from memory in Ancient Rome. “But you looked so beautiful I just couldn’t resist.”

Rose turned to the Doctor in disbelief. “Really?” He hadn’t described her as beautiful since they had met Charles Dickens and that was a long time ago. 

“Yeah, look at the photo.” The Doctor showed her the picture he took. Rose smiled. She looked great. The shot looked very candid and the angle of it made her look like she wasn’t in the wardrobe room, but somewhere else entirely. It was like she was in a ballroom.

“It looks like I went dancing.” Rose smiled and handed the camera back to the Doctor.

The Doctor tsked. “You can’t dance in that dress. It’s too heavy.”

“What do you know about dresses?” She asked. 

The Doctor looked down at her, a thoughtful expression on his face. His brown eyes searching around the wardrobe. 

“I’ve had a lot of companions, but do you think they could wear all these dresses on their own? I mean, I’ve been to at least 30 planets where the dress code for their males was dresses and suits for the women.”

“You’ve worn dresses?” Rose said, pressing her hands to her mouth in slight disbelief. 

“I’m over 900 years old, why wouldn’t I have worn a dress?” 

“After all the times you’ve insisted on your manliness I would’ve thought you’d be against dresses on men.”

“I’m a Time Lord, Rose! They lived wearing silly collars in the color patrex! Dresses are nothing compared to those itchy robes.” The Doctor looked somber for a moment, but turned more cheerful. “Put on another dress! Something to dance in, Yes! A dress to dance in! The TARDIS will show you where I want you to go! I’ll meet you there.”

The Doctor rushed out, leaving Rose stunned. She looked up at the TARDIS ceiling, eyeing the rafters of the wardrobe room.

“What is wrong with him?” She asked. “He’s acting strange.” Rose was tempted to just go looking for him now, but something in her gut told her to do what he said, just to see what he was going on about. Rose sighed and went onto the rack and pulled a flowing pick chiffon gown with a sweetheart neckline. It was sweet enough, but it didn’t draw her eye. She looked back to the end of the rack and something caught her eye. The dress was dark blue, the color of the night sky, and had sequins along the pleats at the waist. Stars and crescent moon appliques went across the whole dress, the color of starlight. Rose smiled and got changed quickly. This was the one. Rose hurried out of the wardrobe room and saw a hallway she hadn’t seen before. The lights flickered for a moment and Rose knew the TARDIS was leading her to the Doctor. 

She walked through the hall and pulled on the only door available. A cherry wood door with circular Gallifreyan writing embossed on the front. Rose pulled on the door and saw a garden at twilight with a cobblestone path waiting for her. Rose stepped onto the path and followed, taking in the variety of flowers as she walked. It led her to a pavilion with a dome over it. Rose found the Doctor waiting for her in the center. His hand was extended out for her to take and he had a soft smile on his face.

“What is this place?” Rose asked, taking slow steps to meet him. 

“It’s a garden, silly.” He reached for her hand and took it. 

“Well I know that, but I’ve never seen it before.” Rose looked at him skeptically. What was he planning? 

The Doctor took her other hand and music started emanating from the dome above them. A soft piano piece she had never heard before. “Well,” the Doctor said. “You can’t possibly know all rooms in the TARDIS. After all, she is infinite.” The Doctor moved his foot forward, signifying he was leading her in a dance. They started to twirl around the pavilion, it didn’t remind her of a waltz. He led her to the side and her foot grazed his shoes. 

“Sorry!” She said. “I don’t know this dance.”

The Doctor dipped her quickly, sending blood rushing to her face as she went closer to the ground. When he brought her up he whispered in her ear. “You don’t have to. I don’t either!” He laughed and spun her around twice. 

Rose flushed. “Why this all of a sudden? We haven’t danced since we first met Jack.”

The Doctor looked away from her face, but continued to expertly lead her. He mumbled something and Rose couldn’t hear it. 

“Doctor? What did you say? You’re too quiet.”

“I said,” the Doctor said, loudly. Rose’s eyes widened at the tone and he noticed her surprise. “I said, you just looked so beautiful I couldn’t resist.” His voice was soft and sweet, completely unexpected. 

Rose pressed her head into the Doctor’s chest so he couldn’t see her get any redder than she already was. 

“I’m not that beautiful,” Rose said. 

The Doctor stepped back and looked down at her, a shocked look on his face. “Who’s been feeding you lies?” Before Rose could defend her statement the Doctor continued. “I think you’re one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen.”

Rose made a psshh sound and rolled her eyes. 

The Doctor stared down at her. 

“What?” Rose asked. 

“You are.”

“What, nine hundred years of time in space and I’m one of the most beautiful women you’ve ever seen?” Rose stepped away from the Doctor. “I find that hard to believe.” Rose turned around and the piano music turned off. 

“Why?” The Doctor asked, confused. He ran in front of her. He gently rested his hands on her shoulders and cocked his head to the side. 

“Oh,” Rose sighed. “I wish you would be sincere!” 

“I am sincere!” He smiled at her. “Your wish is my command, remember? Cross my hearts.”

“Oh yeah? Prove it!” Rose said sharply. 

Quickly, in the blink of an eye, the Doctor’s lips crashed down on her’s. 

It was unexpected and fast, but full of power. Rose was so caught by surprise, she barely had time to kiss back. Soon he pulled away and had a soft look on his face, his eyebrows angled down at her. 

“Do you still doubt me?”

Rose fought to contain her smile. “No, no I don’t.”

  
  



End file.
